Fire and Ice
by Kat Eclipse
Summary: A journey in life, love, and chaos for our two favorite Rangers! What could possibly go wrong? ;D BEER!
1. Chapter 1: Rhythm

A/N: yay! my first BLoSC fic! Alert the marching band! Start the fireworks! ;)))

So I got inspired by valentines day and decied to write and post this little thing before the day was over, and it looks like I'm just in time! Posting at 11:50pm on valentines day 2012! close cut! This may end up being either a one-shot or a two-shot, not sure yet so I'll leave it as uncomplete for now :) Hope ya like it!

God Bless,

~Darkmatterfangirl~

Disclaimer: BLoSC belongs to Disney and Pixar; Leia Organa belongs to Lucas Arts (yes, Star Wars exsists in BLoSC, at least in my version); And I own...*sigh* nothing...

* * *

><p>Fire and Ice<p>

**Ice**- that's the way I would describe the look I'm getting from the Princess right now, sheer ice (Mira Nova could give Leia Organa a run for her money _anytime_). And before you ask, yes I pulled a stunt that ***cough*** probably wasn't the safest...or smartest thing in the world to do; but hey, the bad guy's in jail, that's gotta count for SOMETHING...right?

I'm just letting her yell at me right now, she'll run out of steam eventually...this is just the way we are with each other, about a year or so after she joined the team we just kinda fell into a comfortable rhythm – she does something stupid (like the Shiv Katall incedent) I explode like a volcano. I do something stupid (like now...), and the ice princess takes up residency for an hour. We both have terrible tempers, there just different, as XR put it once... _"If I have to get one of you mad, I'm gonna pick you Buzz, you shoot laser eyes at me when your mad; __**she**__ shoot icicles...__**sharp**__**, **__**dagger-like, **__icicles__. Case closed."_

You'd think we hate each other looking at these yelling matches from the outside (and you can bet we'll be getting some strange looks at the cafeteria later), but honestly? The only thing I can think of right now is how beautiful she looks, and how I wish I had the guts to ask her out; I've come close several times, but then I chickened out. Maybe I will someday, (I hope) but for now I'll just enjoy the friendship. We're good for each other, one keeps the other grounded, and in this job we all need someone to keep us balanced.

It's how we work...

We're like _Fire_ and _Ice_...

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is! Other than Valentines Day the insperation came from the episode 'Planet Destroyer' when Buzz says something stupid and started to backtrack and Mira tells him that 'I'm in such a good mood, I'm gonna let you off the hook'. I though it was cute so I built off it! ;))) Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

And remember...the review button wants to be your friend ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Family

A/N: OK I MADE IT! IM ALIVE! ^.^ terribly sorry 'bout the blackout me'dears (stupid net conection went :P) BUT I AM BACK! XDDD So what I decied to do with this is make a string of little ficlets leading up to a solid Beer pairing (and honestly I'm thinking that it WOULD happen like this, the akward tip-toeing around each other, I mean :) So my point is THIS IS STILL BEER! you just have to squint to see it in this chappie ^.^ Enjoy!

God Bless,

~Dgirl~

_**To my reviewers: **_

**Dreamgirls2000:** Hey sis! Thanks! ^.^ now it's your turn to write somthing! You've been _staaalling_... *gives shifty look* ;)

**Ranger-Nova:** Thank you :))) yes! go buzz/mira! XD See ya on the BLoSC board! *waves* ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own BLoSC, (but I SO wish I did) It's Disney and Pixars. And the idea for the GA and Zurg to be at war came from Aleine Skyfire's '_50 Ships Challenge: BLoSC' _(Thanks for the insperation Skyfire! XD)

And if you haven't read Skyfire's fics I suggest you do so, it's all very good reading! ^.^

* * *

><p>Fire and Ice<p>

Chapter 2

(Family)

Mira sat up with a cry as she awakened from the nightmare. Her eyes darted around the room as she struggled to figure out where she was. The Tangean sighed with relief as she realized she was safe and sound in her team's cabin at Star Command. She hugged her knees to her chest, the moonlight framing her, as she listened to Booster's snore from his bunk across the cabin.

_It had only been a week. The nightmares would go away...right?_

They were always about the same thing... Zurg's army attacked Tangea, they destroyed the palace, multiple Grounder villages, and snuffed out countless lives...but unfortunately the nightmare...had been real.

* * *

><p><em>Team Lightyear had been working a double shift...again. Ever since war had been declared between the GA and Zurg Space a few months ago, the Universe Protection Unit had been spread thin, to say nothing of Star Command's rangers; so pretty much EVERYONE, from Generals to Cadets were out in the field pulling twice as much (or more) as their normal load. It was pushing everyone to their limits, but as long as it was working, the Galactic Senate wasn't budging.<em>

"_Buzz we've got a distress signal coming from..." Booster trailed off._

"_What! Where is it ranger!" Buzz huffed impatiently._

_XR peered over at Boosters control panel, then looked back and forth from Mira to Buzz and quietly filled in the blanks. "Tangea. Priority one call Buzz, coming from the palace." _

_Mira's face was a flood of emotion for all of two seconds, then the mask of indifference, that came with being a princess, dropped firmly into place._

* * *

><p>Mira shivered. The moment XR said <em>Tangea<em> her heart dropped down to her stomach, her resolve to keep strong in this war slipped for a split second, but then the princess took over. _"Never let them see you waver Mira...don't let them think you doubt yourself, even for a minute." _The words of her father rang in her head when ever she started to stumble, and she always managed to catch herself before she fell all the way.

* * *

><p><em>She mentally slapped herself for her slip. Her team had noticed; the looks they were giving here told that much, she squared her shoulders. <em>

"_Booster, set a course for Tangea." _

_The rest was a blur; they made it to Tangea, and were gunned down by Zurg's dreadnought. Shaken, but not injured, the crew made there way toward the palace._

_As they walked, Booster edged his way toward Buzz as he continued scanning for Planet Z technology. "Buzz..." He whispered nervously. "I'm not picking up very much."_

"_Good," Buzz mumbled as he led the trek through Tangea's rain forest-like terrain. "The less of Zurg's toys we have to take down the easier this will be..." _

"_No, Buzz..." The Jo-Adian gulped, glancing back to make sure the princess wasn't listening, and quickly continued as she was arguing with XR (again). "I meant I'm not picking up much of anything! Zurg technology OR life reading of any kind..."_

* * *

><p>When they finally got there, all they could see was rubble and blood; the palace's anti-gravity field had been destroyed apparently, making the palace drop like a rock into who know how many pieces, on top of who knows how many people. And as they searched for survivors among the heaps of wreckage, Mira's heart pounded a mile a minute, hoping and praying that her father was alive and uninjured.<p>

They did eventually find him, relatively uninjured, pinned under some beams; but devastation had been so great and the threat of another attack so imminent that King Nova and what remained of the royal council fled the planet and were now under the protective custody of the GA (much to their dismay).

And that brought Mira to where she was now; in her bunk on Star Command, soaked with sweat, shivering and willing the memory of the dead bodies to vanish...she moved to get up when a voice stopped her...

"Mira?" Buzz asked sleepily, glancing over at the clock. "It's 2am, what are you doing up?"

"I was just going for some water," She tried to keep her voice from cracking as she responded. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"I know about the nightmares." He stated quietly.

She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not as hard a sleeper as you might think." He supplied. "You know, it's not something you should keep bottled up." He hesitated, watching for her reaction.

Her face stayed solemn.

He sighed before continuing. "This kind of thing happens to all rangers, it's an occupational hazard, sooner or later a mission hits home, literally or figuratively." He took a deep breath. "I speak from experience..."

She nodded, knowing the havoc Warp's betrayal had wreaked on Buzz.

"But the last thing you want to do is close up." He walked over to her and perched on the edge of the mattress. "It's not healthy, and beside...this team is never gonna let you feel alone, you've always got a family in us."

And that did it. Broke down Mira's last barrier, and it all came out in a flood of tears.

Her sobs woke Booster and XR, and the two of them and Buzz spent the rest of the night comforting her...

And even after the war was long over, and the life lead each member down different paths, they were always there for each other when it counted.

When Warp came back to Star Command...

When Booster's grandpa had a stroke...

When Command Nebula passed away...

When Mira miscarried her first baby...

For everything there is a season...

And for every season they were a _family_...

* * *

><p>AN: *bouces up and down* so whatcha think? XD<p>

**SIDE NOTE**: I relized that in the last chapter I messed up a name placement, when XR is complaining about Buzz and Mira's temperments...it should should have been BUZZ he would rather get mad NOT Mira, I've fixed it, I just wanted to clairfy to anyone who didn't see the change :))


	3. Chapter 3: Helpless Love

**AN: AAAHH! I finally got my drive for this back! woot! SO sorry it took forever and a day :/ life got crazy, and I got a bit lazy (hey that rhymed ^^). But my plot bunnies seem to be comming out of the woods now :)**

**Now to da reviews! XD**

**Ranger-Nova: Your review made me SO happy! :D I think it came off so emotional because it was emotional for me, I really poured myself into it, cried more than once while writing it! :) yeah, I ment for it to be 'shippy', but the farther I got into it the farther away the shippyness was :) But I think that was a good thing in retrospect, I think it solidified a 'Brotherly Love' with the team, along with the tiiiiiny hint of Beer ^^ I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you like this one just as much! :D Ranger3**

**Kgirl1: Aww, I'm glad it made your eyes water, like I said to Ranger-Nova I really poured myself into it, and eye watering was the desired effect! :) Oh I AM going to keep it up, life just got a liiiiittle crazy for me. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this next chapter! :( I'll get the next one done this week, promise. :) PS: I love your avatar! Tis so cute! XD**

**Guest: I'm sorry you had to wait for so long, but Beer isn't brewed in a day! ;) I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Birchtail: Thank you! XD I'm glad you loved it! Not as much angst in this chappie, but there shall be in da future ones my friend! ;) *hugs***

**Oh and...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLoSC it is the property of Disney/Pixar. ****Ele Grey ©Darkmatterfangirl 2012.**

Fire and Ice

Chapter 3: Helpless Love

Buzz's POV

_Buzz Lightyear Personal Log, 13643 June 10th 3012 3:20:12 PM_

You would think that after meeting the future version of yourself, you would spend a lot of time thinking about who you were going to become, and how you could change the things you didn't like in the future you.

But all I can think about is Mira. She nearly died in my arms...and she would have if it hadn't been for my future self.

And in that moment, when she collapsed in my arms, gasping desperately for the air her suit denied her...was without a doubt **the most** terrifying...moment in my life.

I felt like my heart stopped. (I kinda wonder if it might have for a moment or two.)

I was shaking like a leaf as the adrenaline shot through my body.

And I've never felt so helpless...all I could do was sit there and watch her die.

There was no time to get her to the ship, and even if there had been we never would have made it out of that space-moth swarm without the force field.

We had nothing to repair her suit with.

No way to share oxygen tanks.

She was dieing, and I could only sit there and watch.

Mira was dyeing.

The woman I loved, was dyeing...

Yeah, you heard me...in that moment I realized that I didn't just have a crush on her, somewhere along the way I fell in love with her.

Great time to realize it huh? I'm such an idiot.

Then all the sudden my future self slapped his time-watch on her and ZAP, she vanished.

Then everything seemed to move at super-sonic speed, before I knew it my future self had come up with a plan (and wouldn't explain it to me, much to my irritation.) and captured the Moths. Of course I apologized for mistrusting him...er myself...whatever, but mostly because I had been so relieved to hear Mira's voice come through that communicator.

When we got back to 42 we found Mira slumped over the controls, unconscious, apparently lack of oxygen and time-travel don't mix well.

Yet ANOTHER heart stopping moment. (She keeps doing this to me and I'll end up in the Med-Bay right along side her.)

We got her back to Star Command and into the Med-Bay as fast as we could, and now the Team is back in the waiting room, and I'm in a storage closet down the hall...recording this, and thinking about my realization.

I'm in love with Mira Nova.

Even though I know it's true, the concept of THAT kind of love is still pretty foreign to me.

The day before graduation from the Academy, I was voted least likely to marry, by my OWN teammates no less...ouch. I knew it was all in good fun, but still...ouch. Yeah, Rocket, Ty, Ele and Warp are going to have a field day once this gets out.

"_Hey Kate, have you seen Buzz?" _

_"Yeah he said he needed air or something..."_

Uh-oh...Booster and XR are looking for me, Mira's probably awake...better sign off.

*pause*

I **will** tell her soon...not today, but soon.

Lightyear out.

**AN:Just in case your wondering who the heck Ele is ^^ She's an OC I'm working on for my BLoSC story 'Infinity', a hard-core girl who was apart of Buzz's academy team (along with Ty, Rocket and Warp). I decided to give her a bit a road test, albeit a tiny one. And no Warp isn't a Ranger here, he still works for Zurg, but that can't stop him from picking on Buzz now can it? ;)**

**Please review! It truely makes my day! :D**

**~Kat~**


	4. Chapter 4: Helpless Love Part 2

**AN:** It's 2013 and *looks around* yup we're all alive! yay! XD Heehee, Happy New Year everyone! :D

Ok so I realized I didn't even KIND OF explain the last chapter, as far as where the relationship is and at what point in the series it is. Reeeaaally sorry, apparently my brain was in the 'off' position that day *rolls eyes* stupid, stupid, stupid! Though I'm pretty sure everyone who's seen the series figured out which eppie it took place in fairly quick ;) (Good Ol' Buzz) To those of you who haven't seen all the BLoSC eppies, I'm so sorry! *gives out apology cookies* :) Ok back to **this** chapter: Basically Mira's point of view of the same eppie (Good Ole Buzz) her thoughts on almost dying, Buzz, Buzz and Future-Buzz's arguments ;)

And I'm also really sorry about the lateness of this update, I know it was suppose to be up quite awhile ago, and I have a good excuse this time (fried computer hard drive, such a nightmare. :/), but I've just accepted that between my busy life (which is just going to get worse when I start college this coming Fall) and my procrastinator streak, the update promises I make just aren't going to happen. So I've decided that I'm just going to tell y'all when I WANT to update and if it happens you'll be pleasantly surprised, otherwise just expect updates to appear about a weekish after I say. Ok? Ok. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own BLoSC or any of it's characters, *thinks for a moment, then starts ranting* if I owned it there would have been 6 more seasons, 3 more movies, waaaay more merchandise for sale, and oh so many more things! *huffs and grumbles...* but...my dream is not reality...it all goes to Disney/Pixar. *sigh*

**To my reviewer and friend :)**

**Birchtail: Thanks girl! Haha, yeah I had a ball writing Buzz, I just love writing in 1st person period! hm? what hm? *whistles innocently* ask away! ;)**

* * *

><p>Fire and Ice<p>

Chapter 4: Helpless Love part 2

Mira's POV

* * *

><p><em>IPAD3000 POWERING ON...<em>

_Enter your password..._

_WELCOME MIRA NOVA..._

_Books_  
><em>Games<em>  
><em>Holo-Album<em>  
><em>Internet<em>  
><em>Journal – ENTER<em>  
><em>Power off<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mira Nova's Journal; Entry 860; June 11th, 3012 3:20:24 AM<em>

Yeah, the clock's right, it's 3:20 AM and I'm up writing in a Journal.

Why? You may ask?

Ever heard the saying 'my life just flashed before my eyes'?

**That**is why I'm up at 3:20 in the morning.

Because **that **happened to me yesterday, I nearly died.

Really and truly dead.

Suffocated...and just because one little Moth made one little hole in my suit.

Ok maybe the Moth wasn't so little, and maybe the hole was more like a gash, and...

I feel like I'm rambling.

Am I rambling?

Oh craters, WHY am I asking a JOURNAL if I'm rambling! Ugh, if anyone **ever** reads this I'm _definitely _blaming it on the lack of oxygen. X(

Ugh, now I'm _so _off track...

Oh right, near death experience. *rolls eyes*

So first Buzz's future self shows up for no apparent reason, other than to annoy the heck out of Buzz and give Rocket Crockett prime humiliation material. (Which according to XR, he's already put to use...I really don't envy Buzz right now.)

Then the guys started acting really weird around me...and I mean REALLY weird, and ran off on some strange mission, they told me that I couldn't come with them because during said mission - they had to be naked...yeeaaah suuure. And this VERY believable excuse came not only from Star Command's pride, Buzz Lightyear, but _also_from her Commander! I mean COME ON guys! These two are some of SC's most brilliant military minds of all time and THAT was the best they could come up with! *head-desk*

So after the boys went off on their 'mission', Nebula tried to keep me busy by sticking me in the control room with the LGM's...said they were having a 'staffing shortage'. (When we walked in every post was filled, Nebula ended up kicking a LGM out of his seat, literally...the poor thing. D: ) And I proceeded to spend the next hour and a half being bored out of my mind, clearing launches and landings for the ships at the launch bay. (I think I got a little cross-eyed at one point, it was **that **boring.)

And then 42's distress signal came in.

Without even thinking, I tore out of there, running for the launch-bay like my suit was on fire.

(Technical I hijacked the shuttle (not for the first time, hehe...), but I think I'm off the hook for it since I DID nearly die and all...)

When I finally got to 42's last known location (a dead planetoid...huh, how fitting.), I was greeted by a giant Space-Moth EATING my shuttle, and nearly making me it's desert.

Oh wait, that's right... IT DID!

So I get swallowed by Mr. Space-Moth, with Buzz and his future self right alongside me, and then they **brilliantly **let my secret of impending doom slip out, (Ugh, men...) and start telling me I need to ghost to safety.

Of course I refused. Why? I didn't know at the time, and it irritated me...a lot, almost as much and Buzz Sr.'s inability to remember _anything _useful.

My mood picked up a tiny bit while watching Buzz fight with his future self (Come on, it was funny! ;), I tossed my two cents in occasionally, hoping they'd run out of steam soon so we could find a way out of this mess.

As soon as they stopped fighting, they managed to come up with a plan in under 10 seconds, _and _managed to make me feel like a first-day-out-of-the-academy-cadet; so I just gave up and sat on the side lines while the boys prepped the mangled engine for overload. *rolls eyes* Does that sound like a bad idea to ANYONE else but me?!

Ugh, anyway, by the time Booster and XR managed to get the Moth moving again, the Lightyears were ready to put their 'plan' into action.

That's right.

We blew up the Moth, with nothing but a wing from my shuttle standing between us and the explosion.

Needless to say, it was a painful experience. *wince*

For a few brief seconds it looked like it was all going to be ok...and then the Mini-Moths came.

I've never seen anything like that in my life, it was terrifying.

Dozens of hostile creatures with razor-sharp teeth, and enough venom to fill 42's bridge, coming at us as fast as they could.

Like I said, terrifying; and then it happened. The thing that my teammates had tried to save me from.

One little, angry, Moth.

It latched onto my arm and bit **hard**, and when I tore it off of me, it took a piece of my suit with it...and with that suit piece went my oxygen supply...and...

I was dying.

I fell back in shock, gasping for breath. I vaguely remember Buzz catching me. Then as my hearing flickered on and off, my body trying to compensate for the lack of air, I just barely heard Buzz's future self say: "Forget what I said earlier, **this **is where Mira dies."

I probably would have panicked even more if my body hadn't stared shutting down on me.

My hearing gave out completely.

My eyesight was incredibly blurred.

My legs gave out.

My lungs felt like they were on fire.

The funny thing was, that with all that happening to my body, I was still trying to talk.

At the time I didn't even know what I needed to say, I just felt like I desperately had to say something before I passed out, and most likely died.

Now that my brain has a proper amount of oxygen, I've been trying to figure out what I was attempting to say.

That's the real reason why I'm up at 3:20 writing this.

I've been up all night trying to figure it out, staring at the ceiling tiles in the Med-Bay. (Oh did I forget to mention that? Yeah, they won't release me until this afternoon, the LGM's said because I passed out on 42, I needed 'fuuurther observaaation tiiiime'. Stupid little green beans.)

About 20 minutes ago I figured it out.

I realized it was Buzz I was trying to talk to.

I remembered the how I felt sick at the thought of ghosting out of the Moth, and leaving Buzz behind like he wanted; and how my heart clenched at the look on his face when he came to see me after I woke up here.

He looked relieved.

Happy.

Hopeful.

With a hint of something else in his eyes, that I couldn't quite decipher.

I realized that somewhere along the line...I fell in love with him.

I fell in love with Buzz Lightyear.

I've had a crush on him since that day he saved my home planet, but I thought it was just a crush, I never expected to fall in love.

Somewhere along the line I started looking at him differently.

I started lighting into him when he did something stupid on the job, ranting about how he could have gotten hurt or worse...like a girlfriend would.

We started arguing like a couple, I know this because a few of my friends (including Buzz's own **cousin**) have commented on it. Once Rocket said something about it in front of both of us...it took us hours to stop avoiding each other.

At some point I started blushing more than normal when he gave me a complement.

Now I finally get it.

I love him.

Now how I'm going to work up the courage to tell him this...I have _no clue_.

I'll figure it out though...soon…

No.

I'll figure it out soon-soon. ^^

Until my next near death experience pops up, :P

~Mira

_Journal entry saved..._

* * *

><p><em>MAIN MENU<em>

_Books__  
><em>_Games_  
><em>Holo-Album<em>  
><em>Internet<em>  
><em>Journal<em>  
><em>Power off -ENTER<em>  
><em><br>__IPAD3000 POWERING DOWN_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: _Ok how was that? I reeeaaally tried to get Mira's personality right, did I do ok?

A Christmas cookie goes to the first reviewer! ;) Cause guess what we've got coming next? Christmas time in BLoSC! :) Stay tuned!_  
><em>

~Kat~


End file.
